Lizzies cousin
by venicequeen
Summary: Lizzie's cousin is comming to live with her.She soon starts taking things over and what happens when they go for the same guy?
1. Default Chapter

It was a Friday morning Lizzie was dressed and ready for school drinking orange juice. Her mom walked into the kitchen. "Lizzie I'm picking you up from school today. Your cousin Stephanie is coming to live with us while your aunt and uncle are in Europe. "She said pouring coffee. Lizzie spit up a little bit of orange juice and whipped her chin. "HER? Mom are you sure? Where will she go to school?"  
  
*Cartoon LIZZIE* Please not my school, please not my school.  
  
"Well she got bumped up to the eighth grade and I talked to the counselor and she's in all of your classes." *Cartoon Lizzie* Nooooo.......Wait I wana go to Europe!!  
  
*************************************************** Lizzie pulled her book bag out of her locker and shoved her home work into it.  
  
"Hey Lizzie still on for this afternoon?" Miranda asked walking toward her with Gordo. "Oh shoot. I got to go with my mom to pick up my little dorky cousin at the air port. She's from Georgia." She said wincing. "Hey she can't be that bad." Gordo said. "Are you kidding? Last time I saw her she liked Rocky Horror Picture Show, Hanson, the Red Hot Chili Peppers and had glasses. "She said. *Cartoon Lizzie* I hope geek isn't contagious. "Ok well bring her to the mall so we can see her." Gordo insisted. "Gordo did you just hear what I said? I'd much rather have you guys come over and see what I'm talking about." Lizzie said walking out to her mom's car. "So honey how was your day?" Her mom asked. "Did anything humiliating happen?" Matt asked from the front seat. "It was ok and no nothing bad happened rat boy." She said. They arrived at the airport and went to terminal 14 to wait. Matt stood beside Lizzie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Look it's you!" He giggled pointing to a fat lady. "Ok monkey breath you're paying for that!" Lizzie started but was cut off by her mom. "Lizzie! Here Matt go get us some sodas." Her mom said handing him some quarters. After Matt left a crowd of people got off the plane. "Oh there she is." Lizzie's mom pointed to a girl with blonde streaks, about Lizzies height and age. "Aunt Jo!" The girl squealed and ran up to hug Lizzies mom.  
  
"Aww you're so grown up look at you!" She said. *Cartoon Lizzie* Wow she looks...normal. "Hay Lizzie how are ya?" She said. *Cartoon Lizzie* Well you can take the girl out of the south but you can't take the south out of the girl. "Oh I'm good." She said as Matt walked back not noticing Stephanie. "Wheres dor-oh my-Steph?" His mouth hung open. "Yep dang you grew. I remember when you were in your 'hat phase'. You wouldn't take off that hat for nothin." She said as they walked to the baggage claim. ************************************ Later that night Lizzie was helping Stephanie decorate her room while they ate pizza. Lizzie helped her put her clothes in the bureau and closet. Lizzie's dad and mom came up carrying some boxes that the mailman had just dropped off. "Well you certainly have allot of boxes down stairs." Lizzie's dad said. "Oh I'll come help you with it there's one package for yall." She said walking to the hall and down stairs. She searched the boxes and found the one. "Ok this is for aunt Jo." She handed her a box wrapped with pink paper and a purple bow. Inside it was a china doll with red hair, sunbonnet and green dress. "Oh wow sweetie-"She gasped and pulled out from the bottom of the box the 'Anne of Green Gables' series. "I used to love these when I was young. Thank you." She said almost in tears. "Your welcome." She said. "What do I get?" Matt asked jumping up and down. "Here ya go." She said. His box had an autographed baseball and Atlanta Braves tee-shirt. "Whoa, I got to call Lanie he'll scream when I tell him about this." He said running. "Ok we have Lizzie's and yours." She said passing out the last three boxes. "Whoa a CNN Center coffee cup, pen, and key ring. Thanks." Lizzies dad said. "Now I can act like Connie Chung!" He said taking the coffee cup to the sink. Lizzie opened the first box. "I didn't know what to get you but I thought you might like this." Inside was a leather journal with the name Lizzie engraved and a Victorian jewelry box with a picture of the two when they were four. "Thanks, I really like it." Lizzie said. ************************************ The next morning while Stephanie was still working on her room Miranda came over. "Lizzie, lets go to the mall." Miranda begged. "I can't my cousins here and I have to watch Matt." She said. "Leave her here to watch Matt and we can't go watch Ethan get his hair cut." She said jumping. "Well ok..I'll be right back." Lizzie walked to her cousin's room and knocked. "Hey, my friend and I were going to the mall and.." She looked at her cousin who started smiling." We wanted to know if you could watch Matt." Stephanie's smile grew small but stayed. "Well ok he wanted me to teach him to skate board so have fun."  
  
Lizzie thought she really meant she was ok but Stephanie was feeling a bit left out. Lizzie left with Miranda and Stephanie and Matt started working on the skateboard. They were having a good time listing to the radio when Gordo walked into the yard. "Hey Matt who's the girl friend?" He said. The two turned around to see Gordo. Gordo and Stephanie stared at each other. "Gordo this is Stephanie my cusin." Matt said. The two shook hands. "Hey how are ya?" She asked. "Fine do you know where Lizzie is?" He asked looking around. "She went to the mall with a friend and I'm here watching Matt." She said pleasantly. "Mind if I hang out here?" Gordo asked. "Nope not at all. Hey, Matt show him what I taught you." Steph. Said. Matt took the skateboard skated around the back porch and did a 360 by the door. "I'm hungry." Matt said. "Ok would you like something Gordo." She asked. "Yah if its ok." He said shyly. Stephanie walked to the kitchen searched the pantry and fridge. She found macaroni and cheese and put hot dot slices in it. "Wow that looks good." Matt said as Steph. Fixed him a bowl. "Taste good too!" Gordo said stuffing a forkful in his mouth. "Ok so what school like?" She asked Gordo. "Well we have and interesting school and good teachers." He said. "Mine sucked the teachers were mean, they checked guys pants to see if they had belts and silent lunch was on a stage in front of every one." She said reminiscing. "If I tell you something will you get mad?" Gordon inquired. "Yah what is it?" She said carefully. "Well before I saw you I thought you were a geek but now I think your cool." He said. ********************************************************************** Later Sunday night Lizzie was brushing her hair when Stephanie walked in. "Your friend Gordo is cool." Stephanie said. "Yah was he here yesterday?" She asked. "He stayed for a while. Are you two like, together or something." Stephanie asked looking out the window. *Cartoon Lizzie* Huh? Well I sort of like him but. "No were just friends." She quickly said. "Ok cause I like him." She said quietly. "I hate starting over. I was bumped up and I had to make friends with the other kids. Now its that all over again." *Cartoon Lizzie*Aww I feel sorry for her. "But this time it's better cause I got a friend." She smiled and hugged Lizzie good night and went to her room. Lizzie remembered what Miranda had told her to do, avoid Stephanie in school but help her a bit. Lizzie was so mixed up she forgot all about the plan and decided to just go with the flow. 


	2. Lizzies evil twin takes effect

That Monday Stephanie and Lizzie walked to school. Lizzie tried to talk Stephanie out of wearing her camouflage mini skirt, black tee-shirt and knee high boots. Lizzie chose her khakis, blue button up shirt and the new bowling shoes that matched. "Ok now I need to warn you about Kate and Clare. If they come near you I'll help you manage but make sure you don't say something you'll regret in front of them." Lizzie warned.  
  
"All right yoda. Any other tips." She asked.  
  
Lizzie carefully thought.  
  
*cartoon lizzie* Yah, Ethan is MINE.  
  
"Well stay away from Larry Tudgeman, Ethan is god and-"  
  
"Is Gordo in any of our classes?" Stephanie interrupted.  
  
"Yes, all of them so what's on your mind today?" Lizzie asked trying to make conversation as they crossed the road.  
  
"Um besides Gordo, drama, chorus and do ya'll have a theatre club?" She asked.  
  
*cartoon Lizzie* Wow Drama?  
  
"Were you in chorus before?" She asked not remembering.  
  
"Yeah I won all state competition and in drama I was leading Heroine in some of the plays." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie and Stephanie walked into the hall and Lizzie showed Stephanie to her locker.  
  
"Ok I'll be right back it's 7:45 and at 7:55 Ethan walks down this hall so I need to freshen up." Lizzie said walking to the ladies restroom.  
  
As Stephanie decorated her locker Kate and Clare walked by her and accidentally bumped each other.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't see ya there." Stephanie said picking up Kate's books.  
  
"Watch where you're..."She said looking in her locker she saw a picture of Stephanie, Brad Pit, Jennifer Anniston and Ashton Kutcher around a birthday cake. "Is that Ashton Kutcher.... Kissing you on the cheek?!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yah he's so sweet. He helped me get an A plus on my advanced algebra final in 6th grade. Even though he got more popular he still drops me a line or visits when he can." She said trying to not blush.  
  
The two cheerleaders gave an aww as a crowd clouded around them. Ethan walked towards them while Lizzie was in the bathroom.  
  
"Hey who's the new girl?" He asked. "She's cute." He said to the boy next to him who just happened to be Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie's cousin. She's from the south." He said.  
  
"Uhhhh.... France?" Ethan questioned.  
  
"No. Georgia. The United States." Gordo said getting a headache.  
  
Lizzie walked out to see Miranda standing away from the crowd.  
  
"What took you so long?" She questioned.  
  
"I...I...if you MUST know I poked my self in the eye, smeared my lip gloss and slipped on some ones pad on the floor. Ew." She whispered a shudder.  
  
"I feel sorry because it's not getting better any soon." She pointed to the crowd.  
  
"So are you doing anything Friday night?" Lizzie heard Ethan ask.  
  
Lizzie ran and grabbed Stephanie before she could answer.  
  
"We don't want to be late on your first day." She said.  
  
The day past and Lizzie started feeling like an outcast when every one gathered around her cousin to just leave Lizzie out side. It was all ready lunch time and Stephanie walked to Lizzie escaping the crowd.  
  
"Hey, your school's real.... Friendly." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah so anyone grab your interest?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Besides Gordo ya'll are on an all time low on cute boys." Stephanie said. Lizzie felt a calm but thought about Gordo and her cousin. At that moment Ethan sat down next to Stephanie.  
  
"Hey ladies." He said and brushed back his hair.  
  
*Cartoon Lizzie* Uh-oh say something  
  
"Hi." She said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Well I got to go c'ya around Lizzie." Stephanie said running from Ethan.  
  
While Lizzie watched Ethan eat Stephanie found the chorus room.  
  
"Um...excuse me...are you the chorus and drama director?" She asked a woman sitting in the middle in front of a key board.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" She questioned.  
  
"Um I was wondering if you were still taking sign ups for the talent show." Stephanie asked.  
  
"We want to be in it too." Lizzie said walking in.   
  
"Well I only have space for one group. Why not pair up?"The teacher asked. Lizzie gave a half glare but shook her head yes.  
  
"Ok great girls fill this out and be back tomorrow after school for rehearsal and here's a little info sheet thank you." She said.  
  
****************************************  
  
Later that afternoon Stephanie was doing her homework while Lizzie was on the phone with Gordo.  
  
Lizzie:Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?  
  
Gordo:Yeah. But, Ethan has to come to because I'm helping him with Spanish final.  
  
Lizzie: Fine...I'll call Miranda-  
  
Gordo: She's at guitar lessons. Why not bring Steph?" .  
  
Lizzie: Well if you want me to....  
  
Gordo:Yah of I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Lizzie: *Squeaky* Yes?!  
  
Gordo: Will you ask her what she thinks of me?  
  
Lizzie:Gordo, you used to not care what people thought about you.  
  
Gordo: Yeah I don't care what you, Miranda, or Kate thinks of me because I don't like you or them like I like her.  
  
Lizzie:Oh..I thought you didn't like having a girl friend just the idea?  
  
Gordo: Well.... I have matured and why do you care all of a sudden?  
  
Lizzie: Because.... Ugh forget it I don't want to talk to you or her.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. She was about to cry but an evil smile curled onto her face. She ran to her cousin's room and stopped at the door.  
  
"Dear cousin tell me it's not true!" Lizzie cried dramatically.   
  
"What's not true?!" Stephanie jumped up from the bed.  
  
"That you hate my guts and think I am scum! Gordo told me you told him that." She put her face into her hands. Stephanie ran to her cousin gave her a hug and guided her to the bed.  
  
"No I would never dare say that or think that. I can't believe Gordo said that..."She pondered.  
  
"Well he did I just got off the phone and he said...he also thinks your ugly,fat and well you're a witch. I told him that's not true. Your pretty, nice and sweet. He was calling you names." Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to avoid him." Stephanie said. 


	3. The talent show

The next week Stephanie and Lizzie ignored Gordo and he kept to him self. The two girls decided to sing and tap dance to the song"We just move on." That was on the Chicago soundtrack.It was lunch time and Lizzie had left Stephanie to go get a diet Coke. Gordo saw a perfect chance and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey." He said sitting down.  
  
"What do YOU want?"She said closing her math book.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight?"He asked.  
  
"No not with you especaily."She stared him down.  
  
"Me? What did I do?" He asked throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Lizzie told me all those mean things you said and-"  
  
"Lizzie told you what? I never said anything mean about you!" He interupted.  
  
"Hey guys whats up?" Lizzie asked walking back to her seat.  
  
"Lizzie, we need to talk." Gordo said pulling Lizzie into the school hall way.  
  
*cartoon Lizzie*UhOH!  
  
"She told you what I said didn't she?" Lizzie asked frowning.  
  
"Yes and I'm mad at you." Gordo beamed.  
  
"Well, it's just....I thought I saw a...a...spark between us and I don't know...Gordo....I...Like you ok? Not just lets just be friend like I like you like you!" She yelled it so loud every one in the hall looked at her funny.  
  
"Look your my best friend and if I we ever went out things would change and I dont want them to change. When we broke up, and you know it would happen sooner or later, we might not be friends. I don't want to take the risk." He told her feeling bad. Lizzie was near tears. She sniffled and ran into the girls bathroom.  
  
********************************  
  
Not only was Lizzie not speaking to Gordo but Stephanie wasn't speaking to Lizzie.   
  
"Ok I know you're mad but please can we still do the show?" Lizzie asked on the way home.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie said quietly.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Please just...speak to me or something." Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"Well you lied to me when I trusted and looked up to you."Stephanie said.  
  
"You looked up to ME?" Lizzie asked in shock.  
  
"Yes!"Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Wait,"Lizzie stopped."You are currently more popular than me!"  
  
"No, Kate saw a picture of my friend and is using me. So is every one else just about." Stephanie said.  
  
"But why Gordo?"Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well Gordo's sweet, thoughtfull and he likes me for me." Stephanie said.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just you seemed so perfect and popular. I like Gordo and he dosen't like me like I like him. He likes you. He REALLY likes you." She said."Forgive me?"   
  
"Yes, I know what its like." Stephanie said hugging her cousin.  
  
"I had a major crush on my best friend but he was too old." Stephanie said.  
  
They walked to Lizzies house and decided to practice their routine before geting their costumes on and get ready.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
It was six o'clock and the whole auditorium was filled. The talent show was so corny it was called"Mini-Idols". Tickets went to the school for a new performing arts center and they were also selling candy, ice cream, softdrinks,and other snacks along with a Hot dog and hamburger dinner after words. The winners would get to go to the SeaWorld trip for free in the summer that the whole school could go to if they could pay.  
  
When Stephanie and Lizzie arrived they wore a jump suit over their costumes.  
  
"Bye mom by dad!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Bye sweetie, good luck." Her mom yelled.  
  
"Break a leg!"Her father yelled as she tripped over a cord.  
  
"Sam!" She said watching her daughter get back up.  
  
When Stephanie and Lizzi got backstage they met Miranda.  
  
"Hey I love your costume!"Lizzie said to Miranda who was wearing a beautiful classic dress with her hair curled.  
  
"Thanks Tim, the new exchange student, was wanting to do the saturday night fever dance but I wanted to to sing so wear doing a Moulin Roge song." Miranda said."I love your costume.What are you doing a exersize dance?"  
  
"You'll see."Lizzie said.   
  
"Ok every one line up in this order...Kate Sanders and Clair, Larry Tudgeman, Parker Mackenzie , Timothy and Miranda , Eathan , Stephanie and Lizzie." Said the ladyin a suit."If you have a Cd please give it to me with your track number wrote on it."  
  
A few minutes later and the show was under way. Kate and Clare walked on stage. The song "I love rockin roll" By Brittney Spears. Kate and Clare started doing dance steps but when the tried to turn in sequence Kate bumped Clare off the stage.   
  
In the audience Matt laughed and said,"Ow thats going to hurt!"  
  
Next was Larry and he stood in the middle.   
  
"Luuuuukkkkkeeee...I ammmmm yourrrrr sssiiiiiissstttterrrr!!!!"He said turning to the left.  
  
"No. No....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...."He yelled and was pulled off stage.  
  
Next was Parker Mackienzie. She stepped on the stage and started her baton throwing. Before the end she lit it on fire.When she was done the crowed liked her alot.   
  
Timothy and Miranda stepped on stage.  
  
"Love is a manny splended thing love lifts us up all we need is love!" He lipsynced.  
  
"Oh please don't start that agian."She said and turned her back.  
  
They acted out and lip synced the Elephant Love Melody from Moulin Rouge. Timmothy stood on a chair once and almost lost his balance but quickly recoverd. THey were so good they heard some people whistling at them.  
  
Next was Eathan. While Eathan recited Green Eggs and Ham, Lizzie and Stephanie waited backstage to be next.   
  
"I'm nervous."Stephanie said.   
  
"Me too but I think we'll be ok."Lizzie said.  
  
*Cartoon Lizzie*Yah sure we'll be ok...MOMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ok lets take these off."Stephaie said.  
  
Underneth they wore matching black dresses from the 1930's and had their hair teased.  
  
"Ok lets go!" Lizzie said.They confidently walked on stage and took their place. As a fast Jazz song played they tap danced quickly doing turns and flips. When it slowed Lizzie went to the left and Stephanie to the right as they stopped. Lizzie walked back to the center stage.  
  
"Was walkin down the road of life all though all hope seems gone, I just move on....I move on..."She sang and posed at the left front of the stage.  
  
"When I can't find a single star to hand my wish apon I just move on ...I move on." She sang mimmicking Lizzie.They linked arms and did a small kick line to the music and sang:  
  
"I run so fast, a shockup blast can hurt me not one bit..."Lizzie sang.  
  
"I'm on my toes cause heven knows a moving targets hard to hit." Stephanie sang.  
  
"So as we play in our ballet were not the dying swans we just move on... we move on..."The sang togather matching pitch. They finished the song with a few sunts and were rewarded with a roar that brought the house down.  
  
After intermisssion all the kids stood on stage.  
  
"This was a verry hard choice. But the third place winner is Larry Tudgeman!" Said the principal.  
  
*cartoon lizzie*Huh? The worlds FLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Larry walked to the mike holding a tiny award,"Thankyou...you love me...you really really love me!" Every one Boo-ed him off stage.  
  
"Ok well second place is Miranda and Timothy!" He said and handed them a gift card and medium size award.  
  
"First grand Prize is... Parker Mackenzie!" He said.  
  
Stephanie look at Lizzie who was about to cry.  
  
"After all our work..."Lizzie sniffled.  
  
"Its ok we had fun and thats all that matters." Stephanie said.  
  
THey were about to walk off the stage when Larry stole the mike.  
  
"Allright I give up I don't deserve this but the fair maidens are more worthy than I am. Stephanie, Lizzie, come get the award you deserve.The two girls walked to him.  
  
"Thank-you!"Lizzie said.  
  
"You are so sweet!" Stephanie said and hugged him-quickly.  
  
"WHoa!" He yelled and kissed Lizzie on the cheek.   
  
*cartoon lizzie*Ewww FREAK GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey!" She said and slapped him.  
  
"Worth a try!" He said.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Stephanie, Lizzie, Miranda and Timothy sat at a picnic table with their food.  
  
"Is Gordo here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I dunno."Stephanie said."Oh there he is!"  
  
He wallked by the table with a plate of food.  
  
"Gordo wait!" Lizzie yelled catching up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry and your right. I wouldn't want to sacrifice our friendship. But I know someone you should really get to know." Lizzie said pointing to her cousin."She really likes you."  
  
"Really?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Lizzie tugged him to the table and he sat between the cousins.  
  
"Hi Gordo." Stephanie said giving him a look.  
  
"Hey, are you doing any thing tomorow night?" He asked.  
  
"Sure do you want to go skating? Its retro night tomorow night!" She said.  
  
"Ok. Lizzie want to come?" He asked .  
  
"No thanks. I haven't spent enough time with my parents. I think I'll suprise them with take out and some movies." Lizzie said. 


	4. NOTE!

EDITORS NOTE:  
  
OK the next CHAPTERS ARE NOW CALLED BEACH TV JUST SO YOU KNOW:)  
  
DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS AND OTHER SUCH!I REALLY APRICIATE IT! 


End file.
